Rivals' Destiny
by ChenChong91
Summary: My first story returned and based on Deng Ai and Jiang Wei.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any dynasty warriors or other things related to Koei so Don't Sue me

Rivals' Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any dynasty warriors or other things related to Koei so Don't Sue me. But I do own Dynasty Warriors 4,a copy of the game. I also own the second and third installments of Dynasty Warriors. This story is based on Dynasty Warriors 4.

Chapter one: Retreat from Tian Shui

(Jiang Wei's Pov)

The Battle had ended. Countless corpses lay on the ground as I stood on the Castle's wall. I had lost this battle. Hordes of Shu forces are coming directly here. No matter what happen, I will protect this castle from the invaders. My father had died trying to protect this place from the Qiang tribes and my mother had died from illness, leaving me alone in this world. Only this castle is left, I must protect it and my friends! I grabbed my Trident, ready to go for battle when my best friends and guardians thwarted me on the stairway.

Liang Xu: "Stop, Jiang Wei!"

Yin Sheng: "Please do not go out alone! You will only count your own death!" They begged on their knees and tried to pull my weapon away.

"What do you mean by that? Thousands of brave soldiers had lay their lives for me, why can't I do that for them?" I growled, refusing to listen to their advices

Yin Sheng: "Please calm down, rather than just charging into the enemies line alone, you can go to Chang An to request Cao Cao for reinforcements. We will try to hold off the enemies until then."

"That was a good plan. In that case, why don't you go in my place? I will hold off the enemies." I said.

Liang Xu: No, Jiang Wei, your father entrusted you to us before his deathbed. He wanted us to protect you like a father would to his son, so please go!"

"Aright…" I said in a unwilling voice. My guardians escorted me to the stable where only a warhorse is left. I mounted the horse and bid farewell to them.

"Liang Xu…. Yin Sheng…Thank you for all your guidance… You have been looking after me all this years when my father died. You are like my second fathers to me, please take care of yourselves, I will be back.

Liang Xu: Please be careful as well, Jiang Wei.

Yin Sheng: Farewell.Oh and take this."gave a sword engraved with blue dragons to Jiang Wei. "Your father used this before, he asked me to gave it to you when you are old enough to use it."

I observed this sword in my hand, it is sharp and has three blade on the tip of it, which is like my trident except that the sword is short in range. I carefully placed the sword on the belt around my wrist as my secondary weapon.

"Thank you." That was the last words I said as I rode to the back gate and look at my hometown for the last moment, then I set off hurrily for Chang An. (I had a bad feeling about this, I feared that I will never see them again…)

(At the Castle.)

The Shu forces are at the castle ground now, some are trying to get to the wall by ladder while other soldiers use the ram to knock down the gate.

The Wei forces countered this by throwing rocks at the soldiers on the ladder and others trying to shoot arrows at the peons using the rams. However the Shu forces managed to break down the gate and immediately rushed inside the gate like rushing water.

Two figures appeared at the gate armed with swords, they hacked and slashed at the peons rushing through the gate. Their swords are covered with crimson blood as more peons fell.

Liang Xu: "No enemies shall pass though here over my dead body!"

Yin Sheng: "We shall become your shield! Your wall!"

Both brave men continued to fight off enemies fiercely and did not show signs of backing down. Zhuge Liang, Prime Minster of Shu saw the fighting and praised the two men.

Zhuge Liang: "These two men, Liang Xu and Yin Sheng are brave indeed but we must take this castle. Order Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to take their heads."

The oath brothers rode to the gate and confronted the two men respectative. Guan Yu unleashed a powerful slash with his Divine Dragon at Liang Xu's chest. The blow was too powerful that both Liang Xu and his swords were cut into half even when he tried to block.

Guan Yu: " What a weak opponent!

Liang Xu: "Lord Jiang Wei, please…. escape."dies.

Yin Sheng turned around and saw his friend dead and yell in rage,

"Noooooo!" Yin Sheng became more furious and raised his sword to stab for Guan Yu's chest.

Zhang Fei: "GOTYA!" Zhang Fei grabbed Yin Sheng's undefended neck with one hand before he could stab his oath brother. He threw him toward Guan Yu who then unleashed another diagonal slash at Yin Sheng's head and cut it off accurately. The Wei forces were routed and the Shu forces entered the castle victorious. However while in the castle…

To be continued.

Fanofdynastywarriors: What will happen next? Will the Shu forces find Jiang Wei and force uh… make him submit to Shu like he does in the Novel or will he manage to get to Wei?

Anyway, I have not decided if there is going to be any pairing. I might or might not. So I need reviews. Please review!

Next chapter: Pursuit


	2. Chapter 2

Jiang Wei: My destiny

Rivals' Destiny

Fanofdynastywarriors: Updated! About the pairings, I still haven't decided yet! Sorry but I will soon. I will decide after the next chapter is up. Please give me suggestions!

Last Chapter's Summary: The Wei forces had suffered a defeat at Tian Shui. Jiang Wei had fled from Tian Shui. He headed for Chang An to request reinforcements but it was too late. The castle had fallen and the Shu forces led by Zhuge Liang entered the castle. Liang Xu and Yin Sheng tried to defend the castle but were slain in battle by the God of War, Guan Yu.

Chapter 2: Pursue

While in the castle, a Wei soldier was captured while he was attempting to escape. He was brought in front of Zhuge Liang, who then interrogated him,

Zhuge Liang: "Where is the commander?"

Wei soldier: "Huh? Uh…well… Yin Sheng and Liang Xu are the commanders!"

Zhuge Liang: "You can't fool me. Guan Yu told me there is a person called "Jiang Wei" Where is he?" Pointed his Divine Feather at the soldier's throat, threatening to kill him if he does not speak.

Wei soldier: No! Please don't kill me. Jiang Wei had escaped from Tian Shui and he was heading for Chang An to request for reinforcements! (Sorry, Lord Jiang Wei…)

Zhuge Liang: "Let him go." The Wei soldier was then set free and was allowed to go home. Zhuge Liang then turns to his generals. "Who would go and capture Jiang Wei?

Guan Yu stepped forward and spoke confidently,

"I shall go! Prime Minster, please give me the order to set off at once."

Zhuge Liang: "Very well, you may go."

Guan Yu bowed his head and with his Divine Dragon in his hand, he went to the Stable to get his Red Hare.

Yue Ying, wife of Zhuge Liang, came to his husband and asked,

"My husband, why do you want to capture Jiang Wei? Is he such a good officer that you want to have him in Shu's rank?"

"Yue Ying, when we first came to Tian Shui, Jiang Wei had seen though my plot and defeated me once. But that was when I was sure of there is no capable officer in Tian Shui and I underestimated him. I immediately launched a counterattack that successfully isolated the remaining Wei forces in the castle. He was quite a talent and a threat to Shu but he was still inexperienced, I must say. That is why we should capture him and make him submit."

The Unparalleled Genius smiled as he waved his fan back and forth. Everyone was very impressed by Zhuge Liang's praise of Jiang Wei and how Jiang Wei had defeated Zhuge Liang once.

However as the Great Guan Yu once let Cao Cao, king of Wei to escape from being killed at Chi Bi.This make Zhuge Liang fear that Guan Yu may does the same mistake again. He whispered to one of the tiger generals, Zhao Yun and issued an order for him.

Zhuge Liang: "General Zhao Yun, please accompany Lord Guan Yu along the way and remember to see that the task is completed. Do not let Guan Yu to act on his own way."

Zhao Yun: "Yes, Prime Minster."

Zhao Yun bowed his head, he took his mighty weapon, Raging Dragon, and ran to the gate to follow Guan Yu. While Guan Yu was about to set off at the gate on his famous steed, Red Hare when Zhao Yun appeared behind him. Guan Yu was surprised to see him coming too with him and he asked,

Guan Yu: Ah, General Zhao Yun, why have you come?"

Zhao Yun: "Lord Guan Yu, Prime Minster had ordered me to accompany you along the way."

Guan Yu: (Does that Zhuge Liang still don't trust me? Hmph.) " I see, get on the horse and let move out."

Zhao Yun then got on the horse and both tiger generals set off to seize Jiang Wei who was currently running to Chang An. Unfortunately for Jiang Wei, his horse was weak and could not run fast. On an Open plain, Jiang Wei heard a galloping horse stamping and looked behind, a huge man with long beard and red face and a young handsome man with long spear riding after him.

Jiang Wei: (That was Guan Yu, The God of War, and Zhao Yun, Little Dragon…They have caught up so soon…The castle must have fallen. Are they…No…They can't be dead.) " Huh, what?"

Suddenly, Jiang Wei's horse tripped and he fall off his horse, He did a quick flip and landed on the ground safety. When he looked up, he could see The Little Dragon standing in front of him and the The God of War behind him.

Zhao Yun: There is no escape. Yield now!

Jiang Wei: I shall not run anymore. I challenge you!"

Zhao Yun: Then let us fight!"

Jiang Wei: I will win!

After saying that, Jiang Wei drew his Trident, Prodigal, to ready himself to attack. Zhao Yun too drew his Spear, Raging Dragon. Zhao Yun first charged Jiang Wei with a thrust with his spear. Jiang Wei dodged the attack and hit him with a jab in his chest but Zhao Yun block the attack with his spear. The two weapons continued to clash with one another as both warriors exchanged deadly swift blows with each other. Guan Yu was merely surveying the fight and the moves of these young warriors. Jiang Wei observed Zhao Yun's fighting style and realized he concentrated more on defence rather than attack. When Zhao Yun released a powerful 360-degree slash, Jiang Wei stepped back quickly to avoid the slash and stepped forward throwing his trident with its pole diagonally and hit Zhao Yun in his chest which caused him to fly back. Zhao Yun stood up and charged Jiang Wei again with another thrust but just before Zhao Yun can hit him. Jiang Wei pieced his weapon in the ground and then lifted it up with all his might, creating a vertical slash wave directly at Zhao Yun who could not dodge in time and was hit again, creating a wound in his body.

Zhao Yun: Argh….

Jiang Wei: I won!

Zhao Yun: You fought well…. I shall retreat for now.

Zhao Yun then retreated but Guan Yu stepped forward again and challenged Jiang Wei to another duel.

Guan Yu: You have done well, young warrior. But that was just pure luck, Zhao Yun wasn't using his full strength. Now you shall face Guan Yu!

Jiang Wei: (This is tiresome….) I cannot lose, I still have much to accomplish.

Guan Yu: You cannot accomplish anything unless you defeat me.

Jiang Wei: We shall see about that!

Jiang Wei clenched his trident tightly and ran at Guan Yu at full speed and unleashed another running Diagonal Slash with all his strength and speed. Guan Yu too unleashed vertical slash that clashed with Jiang Wei's weapon and it became a dead lock. As Guan Yu was stronger than Jiang Wei, he overpowered Jiang Wei and he was stunned.

Guan Yu: ROAR! DRIVNE DRAGON!

Guan Yu immediately launched 6 spinning slash which cut Jiang Wei's body six times, creating 6 wounds at the same time. Then Guan Yu unleashed the last slash that sent Jiang Wei flying and he fell onto the ground wounded badly.

Guan Yu: Stand up and fight!

Jiang Wei:Argh….

Guan Yu: You are not much of a warrior. Did you know we have taken the castle and I have slain two officers of yours who have lay their lives for you.

Jiang Wei: What? Liang Xu and Yin Sheng are dead? No……it can't be….GUAN YU!!I shall avenge their death. Prepare yourself!

Jiang Wei, with his eyes in red, amazingly stood up despite his wounds and pains and rushed to Guan Yu at a lightning speed, he gave him a hard punch in the stomach with his one hand, causing him to drop his weapon and split out blood. Then while Guan Yu was holding his stomach with his hands in pain, Jiang Wei pieced his trident into the ground again with his right hand and with his left palm opened, he created fire balls and launched them directly at Guan Yu. However just before the balls could hit Guan Yu and kill him, a mysterious robed man suddenly appeared out of blue and deflected the balls with his staff.

??: You have to do something about me before you kill him.

Jiang Wei: What? Who are you?

To be continued.

Fanofdynastywarriors: Well amazingly, Jiang Wei had defeated Zhao Yun and almost kill Guan Yu but a mysterious guy with a staff appeared! Who is he?(I know you guys knew who is he)

Anyways, please review and Thank you for all those who had reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rivals' Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3,Xl, 4 and Xl as well as 5 and 6. Don't sue me.

Fanofdynastywarriors: Phew…. finally updated. weeks of delay because of exams, games and stuffs. All right, I decided on the Pairings. But let wait until the later parts in this story then you will know. Now I have changed the title to Rivals' Destiny because the old title seems to not suitable with the content I am thinking currently.(I hate thinking of titles.) The description of this fic also changed. Well I am introducing a character to be Jiang Wei's rival, Deng Ai.

Last Chapter's Summary: Zhuge Liang sent Guan Yu and Zhao Yun to capture Jiang Wei and clearly told his wife, Yue Ying for doing so. However, Guan and Zhao were both defeated by Jiang Wei because they were not using their full strength to battle. (Would you use all your strength trying to capture a person that may end up killing him?) Guan Yu was about to be killed when a mystery guy came and rescued him.

Chapter 3: Appearance of Deng Ai

(At Chang An's city)

(? 's Pov)

There I stood at the North gate, Presants can be seen walking, chatting happily in the peaceful city, much different from a battle site. Farmers could be seen working in the field, who provide food for the army. There are some stores opened and people began to bargain to the merchants for better prices. Armor Shop, Weapon Shop, Ornament shop, and Footwear shop located in the city market.

?:(These things are cheap and weak anyway.) I thought.

I walked to the capital building, two Wei guards, wearing blue armor and holding pikes, standing at the gate to guard. I calmly approached the guards and told them I have come to enlist for the Wei army. The guards looked at me with suspicious eyes. They looked at each other and one of them ran off to inform their lord.

Wei Guard: Please wait for a moment.

Several minutes had passed when the guard returned. Both guards then allowed me passage and escorted me to the council room where Cao Cao and his officers are in. I expected that reply; Lord Cao Cao is a man who will make use of a talent of every capable man.

Guard #1: Please proceed immediately!

We passed the gate and entered the building; there the guards led me along the hallway to the council room. Along the hallway were some rooms that the officers of Wei rest in and the pillars and the walls were decorated with blue phoenix, which is a symbol of Wei country. From the rumours I heard, the phoenix was one of the ancient magical beast that was said to have the power to control Nature and was said to have the ability to destroy the land. Such beast was said to be seen in Xu Chang's city, though I believed that it was a bird after all. Cao Cao was said to have built Tong Qiao Tai because of this rumour, he believed in that this bird will bring peace and propensity to his country.

(At Council room)

The guards pushed opened the door and there I saw, is two lines of Wei officers, one from right and other from left, forming a neat and orderly formation. Zhang liao, Xu Huang, Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan can be seen. The entire room was filled with many decorations that make it very special and quite beautiful. At the end of the room, near a large golden table, a man dressed in an armor of red and yellow, wearing a hat, and in his belt. A Sword named King of Wei is equipped. Obviously he is Cao Cao, ruler of Wei. Next to him, two bodyguards, Dian Wei and Xu Zhu standing beside him, ready to protect their lord with their weapons.

Cao Cao: Hmm… So you are the one the guards told me about?

?: ( Finally, now is the time to for me to tell you my motive.)

(End Pov)

Normal Pov

Everyone stood looking at this young warrior. He had a huge pike, named Obliteration. He look a lot like Zhang Liao except he has no beard( A/N: He is young, his age is about 23.) His stern face makes you feel that he is a serious person. The warrior paused for a minute before replying to Cao Cao.

Deng Ai: Lord Cao Cao, My name is Deng Ai, I have come to serve you, not only as your sword, also as your mind. Please allow me to join you on your conquest and I shall serve you with all my heart.

Cao Cao(stare at Deng Ai for a few second.): Your eyes look strong, you must be a talented person however in order for you join in our service, you must pass a test.

Deng Ai: Of course, Lord Cao Cao, I thought I should prove my strength to you.

Cao Cao: So you have read my mind. Such confidence, very well, Xu Huang, test him out.

Xu Huang: Yes, Lord Cao Cao. Come warrior, I shall show you what true strength is!"

Deng Ai: Even in sparing, one must be calm and should not be careless. Lord Xu Huang, I shall show you the true art of duels!

**Sparing**

Xu Huang made his first move by doing a overhead slash but Deng Ai blocked it, thus entered into a dead lock. As Xu Huang is stronger, Xu Huang push Deng Ai back and does a overhead smash on the ground with his great axe. Deng Ai retaliated by jumping in time and does a stab in mid air. This ended up in a deadlock where Xu won slightly in terms of pushing against his opponent's halberd. Cao Cao called for a temporary halt to the match by waving his hand as a hand signal. Xu Huang stopped immediately and both men stopped fighting and rested their blades on their shoulders.

Cao Cao: Well done…I never see such a great warrior…Very well you shall join me. Sima Yi!"

Sima Yi stepped out of his place among the many talented officers under the service of Cao Cao. He bowed with his fan in his hands.

Sima Yi: Yes, my lord?

Cao Cao: You shall be in charge of teaching this officer the strategy of war. Alright, council dismissed!

Cao Cao turned to leave with Xu Zhu and Dian Wei protecting him as always while everyone else also left except Sima Yi and Deng Ai. They glanced at each other in the eyes before bowing toward each other.

Deng Ai: So you are the famous Sima Yi…It is an honor to meet you…

Sima Yi: Likewise, my dear apprentice. I see great talent within you. You must come with me. I shall teach you the ways of strategy…and then you and I will assist our lord in our conquest…Muhahahaha!

Deng Ai: Hahahaha! Yes, Master Sima Yi!

(Scene ended when Deng Ai and Sima Yi retreated back to the library in the Wei Palace)

(A/N: Now let turn to what happened to Jiang Wei.)

(Normal Pov)

Pang Tong: Well, kid, you are talking to a sage named Pang Tong and that is me.

Jiang Wei: Pang Tong? Zhuge Liang's equal?

Pang Tong: Yup. In fact, I am much better than him. What do you know, kid?

Jiang Wei: Stop calling me Kid!

Pang Tong: That's right, you are a kid, in fact you are a baby!

Jiang Wei: You will regret it calling me that!

Jiang Wei tried to slash at Pang Tong with his weapon but Pang Tong dodged it. Then he sent lightning balls at Jiang Wei but he blocked it in time. However due to the bolt, Jiang Wei is stun and Pang Tong knock him down with his staff then he proceed to run away.

Jiang Wei: Hey, don't run away, you coward!

Jiang Wei chased after Pang Tong, trying to hit him to stop him from running but Pang Tong was too fast. Eventually, Jiang Wei lost Pang Tong. Due to the winter season and it is cold here, Jiang Wei began to shiver up. Gripping his trident tightly, the prodigal decided to give up and walk to Chang An but hearing footsteps behind him, Jiang Wei turned about to see Guan Yu standing before him.

Jiang Wei: Guan Yu, I shall vanquish you to revenge for my friends!

Guan Yu: Just now, I was merely playing with you to test you your strength. Do not be overconfidence yet, young warrior.

Jiang Wei: You….. Ah…..no…

Just before Jiang Wei could even strike Guan Yu, Pang Tong sneak up from behind and knock Jiang Wei in the head that he fell down, unconscious on the grassland.

Pang Tong: Well what do you know, kid?

Pang Tong used a rope and bound Jiang Wei hands and legs behind his back but could not carry him nor drag him back to Zhuge Liang.( He is feigning an act that he has no strength.)

Guan Yu: Lord Pang Tong, allow me to do this.

Guan Yu merely used one hand and placed Jiang Wei over his right shoulder to carry him back.

Pang Tong: Well okay. I better go get your red hare and get back to Zhuge Liang. It is getting cold and darker now.

Zhao Yun: Lord Guan Yu! Lord Pang Tong!

Zhao Yun, despite his loss (that was again just for testing Jiang Wei) and wound, arrived at the grassland dragging Red Hare and his White steed using the saddle hold to the grassland.

Zhao Yun: Ah… I see you have done the job well. Let get on the horses now.

Guan Yu put the bound Jiang Wei on his Red Hare and ride on it while Pang Tong and Zhao Yun ride on the White steed. Just before they set off back to main camp, Zhao Yun noticed something and descend from his steed and went to Jiang Wei.

Zhao Yun: He is bleeding in his head…Here this should do the trick.

Zhao Yun ripped off his cloth and tied it gently around Jiang Wei's head to prevent further bleeding.

Guan Yu: I see you cared for him…

Zhao Yun: No… I just don't want him to die from bleeding yet.

Pang Tong: Oh come on, I didn't hit him so hard!

Guan Yu: Humph… Sooner or later, I will have to kill him if he does not surrender.

Zhao Yun: Why?

Guan Yu: I killed his friends and officers with this blade.

Zhao Yun: I see…. But Lord Guan Yu, I hope he will understand that this era is chaos. You do have to not kill them if they did not stand in your way to bring the land under our Lord, Liu Bei's rule and vanquish Cao Cao.

Guan Yu: … He is still young, Zhao Yun. Do not expect him to be mature so soon. Ha!

Guan Yu set off on his steed with the bound Jiang Wei on the steed too.

Zhao Yun: This war…I wonder how our lord feel…

Pang Tong: Hard to say… Well I am sure he isn't jumping in joy. Killing people isn't so much fun anyways. What about you? Are you saying you are not gonna fight?

Zhao Yun: No! I have to fight, for the glory of our lord, I, Zhao Yun, will gladly give my life!( while on his steed, moving his spear in a rather stylish and cool way)

Pang Tong: Good for you! Well what do you say we set off now?

The two warriors then set off on their steed. Meanwhile Zhuge Liang had settle the war and help calmed the people down. He then give signal that the whole army move to Mt Ding Jun to conquer Han Zhong. He also sent messenger to inform Guan Yu and Zhao Yun.

Yue Ying: My husband, Pang Tong gone missing!

Zhuge Liang: He will mostly likely to be somewhere else having fun. Do not worry, Yue Ying. Now let us set off.

Yue Ying: Yes!

(A/N: Finally, I have the power to finish this chapter! Any reviews and comments are welcome!)


End file.
